Jugando con el destino RWHG One Shot
by Natty Weasley
Summary: Aunque todo parezca maravilloso en la vida, hay veces en que uno no puede evitar preguntarse si el destino tuvo algo que ver o solo fueron consecuencias de sus actos. Pero jugar con el destino puede ser peligroso. CONTIENE SPOILERS horrible summary jaja


Hola! Este es un One Shot de Ron y Hermione, espero que les guste y gracias por pasar! Besos!

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes les pertenece a JK Rowling, yo solo los tomo prestados un momento. **

**Jugando con el destino (HxR) One Shot. (SPOILERS)**

El gran día de la boda había llegado. Parecía que había sido ayer cuando Ron la había llevado al lago y bajo el hermoso cielo de un atardecer perfecto, se había arrodillado y le había pedido que fuera su esposa. Hermione había aceptado con todo su corazón, nada podía hacerla más feliz. Habían pasado tres años desde esa noche en el jardín de la madriguera en que le había pedido que sea su novia y le había regalado un hermoso medallón que conservaba desde niño. Su vida era un lecho de rosas, Ron era el hombre más importante de su vida y no podía imaginar vivir el resto de ella con otra persona. Y ese día iban a dar el gran paso: comprometerse a vivir una vida de amor y felicidad juntos, como ambos deseaban más que nada en el mundo, como el inequivocazo destino lo había decidido.

La castaña se encontraba junto a sus damas de honor esperando a que el señor Granger viniera a recogerla para llevarla al lugar donde se celebraría la ceremonia. Estaba parada frente al espejo, sonriendo satisfecha de la imagen que éste proyectaba, Ginny, su mejor amiga, le acomodaba el vestido mientras la observaba sonriente por el reflejo del espejo y Luna tarareaba la marcha nupcial caminando de aquí para allá, con el ramo en sus manos y el tocado de novia sobre su cabeza. Todo era silencio, exceptuando el tarareo de Luna hasta que la puerta se abrió de golpe. Fleur había entrado por ella, con una botella de champaña y cuatro copas de cristal.

-Bueno… ¡Llegó el momento de bgindag y despedigte definitivamente de la soltegia! – Exclamo la francesa, divertida.

Luna se asustó por la repentina entrada de Fleur y del sobresalto hizo volar el ramo por los aires pero la pelirroja, con mucha destreza, lo atajó antes de que tocara el suelo.

-Ya vemos quien será la próxima en casarse – dijo Luna, con una sonrisa y mirada soñadoras.

-¡Ay vamos! No creerás que un simple ramo de flores decide el destino, ¿verdad? – respondió Ginny con una mueca de incredulidad, aunque sus ojos mostraban lo contrario.

Hermione observaba la escena divertida, guiñó un ojo a la pelirroja y está se sonrojó sonriendo tímidamente.

-Bueno… ¿Vamos a bgindag o seguigemos pagloteando sobge el destino?- dijo Fleur, con un tono de impaciencia -Si quieren hago saltag el cogcho paga veg en que cabeza cae…

Todas rieron y asieron una copa cada una que luego Fleur llenó de champaña hasta el borde. Ginny alzó la copa en alto y habló primera:

- Por Hermione, porque el chiflado destino decidió que el cabeza hueca de mi hermano era merecedor de su amor – dijo, con sonrisa socarrona.

Hermione le dio un golpecito en el hombro riendo y luego las cuatro vaciaron el contenido de las copas al mismo tiempo.

-¿Alguna vez pensaste en que habría pasado si no hubieras besado a Ron en esa batalla?- Dijo Luna de repente, lo que hizo que todas se giraron a mirarla desconcertadas. Luna solía tener este tipo de comentarios inesperados pero aun así siempre se sorprendían.

-No entiendo… ¿A qué te refieres? – inquirió la castaña con un gesto contrariado.

-Mmm… - Fleur levantó una ceja pensativa, luego se dirigió a la castaña – ¿Qué piensas que habgia pasado si no hubiegas dado el pgimeg paso?

**-¿**Crees que Ron lo hubiera hecho luego? – Preguntó Ginny, con un brillo de malicia en los ojos.

- ¡Claro que si! ¡Yo no creo que nosotros hayamos terminado juntos solo por ese beso! Hubiera sucedido de otra manera quizás, pero habría sucedido al fin y al cabo –Sentenció con total seguridad la castaña.

-¿Porque el destino así lo dispuso? – preguntó con una sonrisa burlona la pelirroja.

-¡Por supuesto! No tengo ninguna duda de que el destino tenía preparado este final para nosotros – Afirmo rotundamente Hermione levantándose y parándose frente al espejo nuevamente.

Fleur miró a Ginny e intercambiaron una sonrisa, luego llenaron sus copas nuevamente y las bebieron como si fuera agua. Hermione continuaba contemplándose en el espejo mientras pensaba en lo que sus amigas le habían dicho y vio por el reflejo que Luna se acercaba a ella:

-¿Y si en lugar de a Ron hubieras besado a Harry? – Le dijo la rubia al oído. Hermione solo la miró y negando con la cabeza por la absurda pregunta de su amiga volvió a contemplarse en el espejo. Luna le sonrió y se dio vuelta para volver a sentarse con sus amigas. La castaña siguió observando su reflejo pensativa… Nunca se le hubiera pasado eso por la cabeza, desde luego… Luna y sus locuras… Le estaba empezando a doler la cabeza… Se giró y les hablo a sus amigas:

-Creo que la champaña provocó un efecto indeseado en este momento… Iré al tocador.

Hermione entró al tocador y se sentó en un sillón blanco que había allí. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que Luna le había dicho… ¿Sería como pensaba, que el destino los había unido o solo era una consecuencia de sus actos? Se sentía mareada, no sabía si eran efectos de la champaña o por la conversación de hacía un instante. En ese momento, un objeto brillante sobre el mueble del lavabo llamó su atención. Se levantó para acercarse y poder ver de qué se trataba. Cuando lo tuvo en sus manos, no podía dar crédito a sus ojos: Se trataba de un giratiempo, lo cual era extraño porque estaba segura de que los habían destruido todos. Se quedó con la mirada perdida en el objeto, mientras lo hacía deslizar por sus dedos. Y en un arrebato de curiosidad ya impasible, se lo colgó al cuello y lo hizo girar tres veces, con los ojos cerrados y un solo pensamiento en su mente.

Cuando abrió los ojos nuevamente, se vio en plena batalla y con el vestido de novias puesto. Antes de poder intentar esconderse, se vio a su propio yo del pasado observándola completamente paralizada. Desesperada por la situación, desvió la mirada hacia el suelo y vio una varita la cual levantó. Con los ojos cerrados por la conmoción, lanzó un hechizo desmaius contra su propio pasado y corriendo hacia ella, la arrastró y la metió en un aula, intercambiando sus ropas. Salió cuando escuchó la voz de Ron que la llamaba:

-¿Dónde te habías metido? Te vi correr y te perdí de repente, estaba preocupado – Inquirió éste, nervioso – ¡¿Y donde están los colmillos de basílico que tenias!?

-Eh… - Mirando el suelo – Se me cayeron de las manos…

Agarró los colmillos y empezaron a correr cuando vieron a Harry doblar patinando la esquina del pasillo:

-¿Dónde demonios han estado? – Les gritó Harry

- En la Cámara Secreta.- dijo Ron.  
- En la Cámara… ¿qué? – deteniéndose frente a ellos.

A Hermione toda esa conversación le parecía más que conocida y recordó que era en ese momento cuando ella hablaba sobre la gran proeza de Ron.

- ¡Fue idea de Ron, todo! – dijo Hermione.

La castaña le explicó lo que había pasado en la cámara y la conversación siguió, tal como la recordaba, hasta que llegó el momento que esperaba y fue cuando Ron los hizo detener para decir:

-¡Espera un momento! ¡Nos olvidamos de alguien!

-¿Quién? – preguntó ella, sabiendo ya lo que venía.  
-Los elfos domésticos, deben estar aún en las cocinas, ¿no es así?  
-¿Quieres decir que deberíamos ponerlos a pelear? – preguntó Harry.  
-No- dijo Ron seriamente -, quiero decir que deberíamos sacarlos de aquí. No queremos más Dobbies, ¿o sí? No podemos ordenarles que mueran por nosotros –

Hermione tuvo que contenerse para no correr y echarse a sus brazos… En cambio, luchando contra sus instintos y deseos, se giró nuevamente para salir corriendo de allí y tomó de la mano a Harry, dejando a Ron atrás. No entendía porque pero muy dentro de si sentía que algo no estaba bien… Quizás era porque ya había vivido aquello y la historia era completamente diferente. Pero solo era una prueba… Quería ver que sucedería si las cosas hubieran sido distintas. Solo una simple curiosidad y después de saberlo, volvería el tiempo atrás nuevamente y todo volvería a la perfecta realidad. Saliendo de sus pensamientos y decidiéndose al fin, frenó de golpe y se giró hacia Harry:

-Lo siento, necesito saber…

Y después de decir esto, se lanzó a sus brazos y lo besó en los labios. Harry no le devolvió el beso pero tampoco se apartó, quizás por el simple hecho de que lo había agarrado desprevenido y estaba en una especie de shock, absolutamente desconcertado. Ron frenó de golpe y se quedó inmovilizado viendo la escena. Un dolor punzante en el pecho lo hizo estremecer, no podía ser cierto lo que veía, pensaba que estaba percibiendo al horrocrux nuevamente, eso no podía estar pasando. Ginny y Tonks, que estaban peleando cerca de allí, miraron hacía donde estaban ellos y los vieron. Ginny salió corriendo a lágrima viva y Harry, que no había cerrado sus ojos en ningún momento ni había correspondido al repentino y desconcertante beso de su amiga, se soltó y corrió tras ella.

Hermione se quedó paralizada. No sentía absolutamente nada más que repulsión y desconcierto, como si hubiera besado a su hermano. Con miedo, miró a Ron y se acercó a él. Este la miró con odio, con sus ojos bañados en lágrimas y salió corriendo sin dirigirle la palabra. Hermione desesperada por el terrible error, tomó el giratiempo entre sus manos y se dispuso a darle las tres vueltas para regresar al momento anterior al que se había encontrado con su yo pasado y evitar toda esa locura sin sentido. Le dio una vuelta, dos y cuando iba a dar la tercera una luz roja proveniente de la varita de un mortifago le dio al giratiempo y éste se rompió en mil pedazos. La castaña le devolvió el golpe al mortifago y luego de que éste cayera, se arrodilló en el piso tomándose el rostro con las manos:

-¿¡Que he hecho!? – Grito, aterrada.

Se levantó y corrió buscando al pelirrojo hasta que lo encontró, tirado en el suelo y con sangre saliendo de su boca. Había perdido un duelo que ella recordaba que en realidad había ganado. No entendía porque esta vez lo había perdido… ¿Sería porque el beso que había presenciado hacia un momento le había bajado las defensas? Se arrodilló a su lado y le tomó el rostro con sus manos.

-¡Ron, no te mueras por favor, no me dejes! – Le pedía la castaña, llorando desconsoladamente.

- ¿Por qué lo besaste..? – Dijo Ron balbuceando, con una lágrima cayendo por sus mejillas – Yo te amo, pensé que tu sentías lo mismo pero… Me he equivocado…

-No Ron, no te has equivocado, yo te amo también, he cometido un error, por favor, quédate conmigo – Sollozó Hermione.

-Toma –Ron se quitó con manos temblorosas un colgante que llevaba encima – Iba a dártelo cuando terminara la batalla y te iba a pedir que fueras mi novia pero veo que hubiera sido un error…

-No Ron, besar a Harry fue un error, por favor, perdóname – Dijo la castaña, llorando y apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Ron.

Ron no contestó y Hermione levantó su rostro para mirarlo, éste tenia los ojos semi abiertos pero no respiraba.

-¡Noooo! ¡Ron! ¡Vuelve a mí, por favor! – Se tiró sobre él y lo abrazó, sin poder dejar de llorar.

Ron estaba muerto, Harry quizás no lograría que Ginny lo perdone y seguramente terminaría odiándola al igual que la pelirroja ya que la había traicionado. Todo para nada, para asegurarse de algo que sin dudas iba a pasar. Ron le iba a dar ese medallón y pedirle que fuera su novia. Aunque no lo hubiera besado, de todas maneras iban a terminar juntos. Pero el giratiempo estaba destruido… Empezaría ahora una vida de sufrimientos y soledad. Se acostó al lado del pelirrojo y lo abrazó, esperando a que algún mortifago la viera y acabara con su desgracia. Y antes de esperarlo, todo quedo oscuro…

-Hermione… Mi amor… ¿Estás bien? – dijo una voz que ella conocía.

La castaña abrió los ojos y distinguió a un bello pelirrojo que la miraba preocupado. Un bello pelirrojo con un elegante esmoquin.

-¡Ron! ¡Estás vivo! – Gritó la castaña, arrojándose a sus brazos.

-Ja ja ja, ¿estás ebria verdad? – Preguntó Ron riendo – Mataré a Fleur…

-Debí quedarme dormida – Se extraño Hermione – Tuve una pesadilla horrible…

-Yo pensaba que me ibas a dejar plantado en el altar así que vine a buscarte – Contestó Ron en un susurro.

- Jamás haría semejante cosa… Tú eres el hombre al que amo… Aunque – Lo miró con nervios – No deberías estar aquí. El novio no debe ver a la novia antes de casarse… ¡Es de mala suerte!

-¿Tu también crees en esas cosas tontas? Es raro de ti, la chica "racional" – dijo el pelirrojo, divertido.

-No se, lo único que puedo asegurar es que no se debe jugar con el destino… - advirtió la castaña.

-El destino lo hacemos nosotros mi amor… Dijo Ron con mirada dulce – Y lo vamos a hacer juntos.

-Lo se… - es exactamente lo que dice el medallón…

Y antes de besar con ternura a su futuro marido, observó el hermoso medallón que tenía en la mano, ese que le había regalado Ron cuando le pidió ser su novia aquella noche en el jardín de la madriguera.


End file.
